ohffandomcom-20200214-history
Snye Tribe Camp
21:24 cOnfessional 18babb96@gateway/web/freenode/ip.24.186.187.150 has joined #Snye 21:24 mode/#Snye +ns by herbert.freenode.net 21:24 BATAMN 6275cf7d@gateway/web/freenode/ip.98.117.207.125 has joined #Snye 21:24 niceboy3 ~nicegrl3@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has joined #Snye 21:24 wesnale a2ef7450@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.239.116.80 has joined #Snye 21:24 SterlingArcher_ 457c4041@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.64.65 has joined #Snye 21:24 * BATAMN FLIES AROUND 21:24 Heh. Snye? 21:24 WE NEED WATER 21:24 N FOOD 21:24 More like... sty! 21:24 man itsuh SOSAGEFEST here 21:24 Like... pig sty. 21:24 AgathaTrunchbull 2f105901@gateway/web/freenode/ip.47.16.89.1 has joined #Snye 21:25 Amen brotha. @Wes 21:25 I CAN SURVIV WITHOUT THEM THOH BECAUSE OF MY BATPOWERS. SO I WILL GLADLY SACRFICE IT 21:25 hy agtha 21:25 MajorPayne___ 2d380ff2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.45.56.15.242 has joined #Snye 21:25 Well we made it to our camp 21:25 Alright. 21:25 Hello. 21:25 * SterlingArcher_ stands in front of tribe 21:25 OKAY EVERYONE. 21:25 GET TO WORK 21:25 I NEED TO NAP OFF THIS HANGOVER! 21:26 * BATAMN PUNCHES STERLING YOU HAVE TO WORK tOO 21:26 Well should we build out shelter first 21:26 or get water 21:26 or make fire 21:26 * wesnale begins lifting logs 21:26 * wesnale feels grumbling in his stomach 21:26 MAKE fiRE 21:26 o no 21:26 ah think 21:26 Douche! 21:26 ah THINK 21:26 * SterlingArcher_ punches Batamn 21:26 ah THINK AHM HAVIN UH 21:26 #TACOOVERLOAD 21:26 How do you like that? 21:26 GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR 21:26 all neccesary survival tatics if you do not want an insurgent slitting your throat in the middle of the night 21:26 oh golly! 21:26 * wesnale runs into the woods 21:27 * BATAMN PUNCHES STIRLING 21:27 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH 21:27 * SterlingArcher_ punches Batamn 21:27 it hurts 21:27 I HOPE I STAY HERE A LONG TIME BC ILY ALL <3 21:27 <@cOnfessional> head to main for hallenge! 21:27 lets kick the other teams ass 21:33 WE R THE ALPHA MAILS, ITS WHAT WE DO 21:33 :((( 21:33 EQUALITY + JUSTICE = DOMINATION IN A NICE WAY 21:33 DONT WORRY 21:33 I STUDIED MATH 21:33 * BATAMN LIFTS BOOKS HEAVYLY 21:33 Yeah, uh good job, douche. 21:33 Good job Batamn. 21:33 I coulda done it too, though. 21:34 I don't hate the fact that you exist. 21:34 * BATAMN THROWS A BOOK AT STERLIN 21:34 Cuz you know, I'm pretty great. 21:34 ok if your greatt i men thats ok 21:34 i dont have anthing aganst smartnes 21:34 its just 21:34 YOU USE ALCHOL 21:34 SO I DOUBT THAT 21:34 HUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUHUUH 21:34 Have you even TRIED alchohol? 21:35 It's AWESOME 21:35 NO. I REFUSE TO BECOME FAT AND DRUNKING 21:35 * BATAMN unrolls BATSLEVE 21:35 LOOK AT THESE MUSLES 21:35 that was a good challenge 21:35 I DIDNT GET THOSE BY DRUNKING 21:35 we won the first battle 21:35 lets win many others 21:35 Dude, just try some. 21:35 * SterlingArcher_ offers Batamn a whiskey 21:35 These women are FRAIL. 21:35 It's gonna change your LIFE. 21:36 * BATAMN gets nervis 21:36 I know we can defeat them easily. 21:36 I dont wnt any :-( 21:36 i hav cape and im not afaird to use it 21:37 hey guys 21:37 ah hav an idea 21:37 les play 21:37 HIDE N SEK! 21:37 HIDE AND SEAK IS ONE OF THE WAYS I GAINTED MY STEALTH. 21:37 YEA! 21:37 GREAT IDEA FELLO ALPHA MAIL. 21:37 * wesnale goes and hides 21:37 * BATAMN SHAKES WES HAND STRANGLY 21:37 yeah I guess I'll play whatever 21:37 * wesnale gets his hand sheken 21:38 cool ah got a handshak from batman! 21:38 * wesnale runs and hides 21:38 Well i wonder what soldier on the other team is getting their throat slit 21:38 * BATAMN FLIES ARND TO FIND WES 21:38 * wesnale is hiding in a tree 21:38 * wesnale giggles like an idiot 21:38 ...oh no 21:38 * wesnale 's stomach grumbles 21:38 * BATAMN FLIES INTO THE TRE AND PICKS UP WES 21:38 ah thnk ahm havin a 21:38 #TACO OVERLOAD 21:38 * BATAMN AND SETS HIM ONTO THE GROUND 21:38 * SterlingArcher_ hides lazily behind a rock 21:38 I'm not here/ 21:38 * BATAMN AND RUNS AWAY BECAUSE bodily functions are gross not gonna lie 21:39 I do not play CHILDREN games. 21:39 I hate children. 21:39 *majorpayne is trying to make a shelter 21:39 * SterlingArcher_ keep it up, Payne 21:40 Tryigntto 21:40 ye 21:40 but thjis is much diffr5ent than digg a trench for one 21:40 Hey, Batamn. 21:40 Let's talk. 21:40 I made you some non-alchoholic fruit punch! 21:40 COOLCOOL 21:41 *keeps pounding and toliling* 21:41 I ENJOY FRUITPUNCH 21:41 PRIMARILY BECAUSE IT HAS MY FAVRITE ACTION IN IT 21:41 PUNCHING 21:41 * BATAMN PUNCHES STIRLING 21:41 ops 21:41 * SterlingArcher_ hands Batamn fully alchoholic martini 21:41 I didnt mean.. 21:41 take it bro 21:41 *margarita 21:41 ok 21:41 * BATAMN drinks 21:41 THIS IS QUTE STRANG 21:41 MY BATPOWERS ARE TINGLING 21:42 THEY SAY THAT THIS IS SAFE TO DRINK 21:42 * BATAMN CONTINUS DRANKING 21:42 Yes... drink... drink fool... DRINK 21:42 * wesnale trows up 21:42 ahhh 21:42 thas betr 21:42 * BATAMN is mildy dizzy 21:43 Ok so.......1 day i was fgihtng crime 21:43 And this man cam up tome and tried to tak emy batslevs off 21:43 I think hwas admiring my body ? 21:43 Want another fruit punch? 21:43 * SterlingArcher_ hands Batamn another 21:43 I have PLENTY. 21:43 * BATAMN dranking it 21:44 ugh why can't wood go toegether tlak a bullet flying into a brain 21:44 Ok my head is qute dizzy and i ned to be aware tomorrow for more work 21:44 i hate making this shelter 21:44 and help Us win 21:44 * BATAMN flies over to majorpain 21:44 I can help with shelter, my superstrang btapowers help ever1 21:44 * BATAMN puts all the wood together 21:44 ALL THE WOOD 21:45 okay 21:45 * BATAMN creates a huge pile of wood 21:45 Ok im don 21:45 you seem to be in charge 21:45 I hope its good shelter. 21:45 and you know what your doing 21:45 * BATAMN flies away 21:45 Is Batamn the leader? 21:45 Shit, I wanted to be leader. 21:45 i guess 21:45 I need to sleep, im tired of all the work and My head is stil very dizy. 21:45 * BATAMN slepes 21:46 well i will try to make a fire now 21:46 anyone have a magnifdiyng glass or glasses 21:47 I have these whiskey glasses 21:47 But I need them 21:47 All six 21:47 it is getting dark and the natives might try to kill us if we do not have fire 21:47 Are there natives? 21:47 I'll kill them. 21:48 I feel no guilt when it comes to less civilized peoples. 21:48 <@cOnfessional> The idol is hidden in a board 21:48 <@cOnfessional> 1-20 21:48 <@cOnfessional> clue: 21:48 <@cOnfessional> it's an ODD number 21:52 <@cOnfessional> oh and 1 guess per day 22:01 well that was a hard challenge 22:02 i do not have the brains for puzzles 22:02 Hard like mah PENIS. 22:02 Owned. 22:02 i didn't get to c britnana make out 22:02 Is that their shipping name? 22:02 Underwhelming. 22:03 idk 22:03 I didn want to see it 22:03 I had headach 22:03 and 22:03 SEX IS LAEM 22:03 AND NOT COOL 22:03 WHAT IS COOL IS CALITHSENTICS 22:03 * BATAMN JUMPS JACKS 22:03 * BATAMN FLIES AROUND 22:04 * BATAMN SHOOTS LAZERS AT STIRLING 22:04 The fuck, man. 22:04 wow! 22:05 you got some superpowers over there 22:05 laezrs r kool! 22:05 I do ys 22:05 :-D 22:05 the miltary could use them to take out the insurgents 22:05 ...Rlly? 22:05 I DONT KILL THOH 22:05 THATS THE PROBLEM 22:06 I kill. 22:06 Tons. 22:06 I ONLY USE THM NONLIETHALLY 22:06 AGAINST JOKESTER. 22:06 I RLLY WANTED 2 GIVE UP IMMUNITY 22:06 BC IM SAD 22:06 I do not kill. 22:06 THT WE WON 22:06 :( 22:07 But I have tortured QUITE a few children in my day. 22:07 i kill if i get shot at first 22:07 or they give me the look 22:07 not kol @agtha 22:08 Meh, we've all done stuff we regret to children. 22:08 ...right? 22:08 tf no 22:08 Nevermind. 22:10 Well snye is a great crew we have 22:10 Except uh... ONE notable exception. 22:13 Chidren love me 22:13 IM BATMAN 22:14 I MTHE GOSHDARN BATMAN 22:14 * BATAMN PUNCHES THE FIFSTS 22:15 ............... 22:15 Seeya, nerds 22:15 ah mus be farewell bye 22:15 Sun-Hwa_Kwon ~Sun-Hwa_K@adsl-98-87-114-40.bna.bellsouth.net has joined #Snye 22:15 Where all u goin? 22:15 * SterlingArcher_ takes his blender and leaves 22:15 wesnale a2ef7450@gateway/web/freenode/ip.162.239.116.80 has left #Snye [] 22:15 SterlingArcher_ 457c4041@gateway/web/freenode/ip.69.124.64.65 has left #Snye [] 22:15 Oh hi sun ! 22:15 IM BATMAN 22:15 RRRRRRRRRR 22:15 * BATAMN FLIES 22:20 WE HAVE WON TH CHALLANGE. YE! 22:20 also Nobdys here 22:20 :-( 22:20 MajorPayne___ 2d380ff2@gateway/web/freenode/ip.45.56.15.242 has quit Page closed 22:22 BrittanyS_Pierce 49146292@gateway/web/freenode/ip.73.20.98.146 has joined #Snye 22:23 What up, new tribe? 22:25 Nobdys here :-( 22:25 Bud hello 22:25 Im bATMAN 22:25 * BATAMN FLIES AROUND 22:26 * BATAMN SHOOTS LAZERS 22:26 * BrittanyS_Pierce ducks. 22:26 Don't feel like getting shot today, Batamn. 22:26 * Sun-Hwa_Kwon picks some herbs from her garden. 22:26 * Sun-Hwa_Kwon hands everyone vegetables. 22:27 meog-eo ! ulineun uliui him i pil-yohabnida ! 22:29 niceboy3 ~nicegrl3@c-107-3-199-130.hsd1.tn.comcast.net has quit error: Connection reset by peer 22:33 Sun-Hwa_Kwon ~Sun-Hwa_K@adsl-98-87-114-40.bna.bellsouth.net has quit timeout: 250 seconds 22:35 Sun-Hwa_Kwon ~Sun-Hwa_K@adsl-98-87-114-40.bna.bellsouth.net has joined #Snye